Un día común con Susan
by Lyn-shirayuki
Summary: Serie de One shot sobre esta pareja que me tiene enviciada y espero que les guste


_Bien aquí mi fic de Sux Fin….estoy enviciada con esta pareja! Es que son tan perfectos *o*_

_Que creo se volvieron mi pareja más loveable!_

_y pues aunque este fic que subiré a continuación lo escribí sin darme cuenta (si es posible para mi o.o) me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando lo leí, por las escenas subidas de tono que no recuerdo como termine escribiendo o.o. así que me traume_

_Primer intento de lemon que escribo! Y no sé como lo escribí o 8D pero bueno…quitando la escena subida de tono creo que me quedo lindo…. pero es solo un creo, ustedes decidirán n_n_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Todo son de hidekaz himaruya, yo no lucro con esto (que clase de demente compraría estos? o.o) yo solo lo hago por diversión y porque me gusta esta pareja_

**Mañana de Pasión**

El sol iluminaba cálidamente el frio hogar de Finlandia y Suecia, después de varios meses de invierno por fin el sol decidía que era hora de pasarse por esos olvidados lugares nórdicos del planeta. Por fin la primavera había llegado!

Los rayos de luz empezaban a llegar al rostro del menor causando que involuntariamente abriera pesadamente los ojos violáceos, tomo asiento en su cama mientras que su mano derecha restregaba suavemente sus ojos. Miro a todos lados de la habitación que como en muchos días atrás, no era suya. Sintió como su compañero se retorcía un poco a su lado. Sonrió cálidamente y acaricio cuidadosamente de no despertarlo el cabello rubio de su compañero, causando que su sonrisa se ampliara mas acompañada de un color carmesí en sus mejillas, mientras recordaba lo ocurrido en ese mismo lugar la noche anterior.

Decidió que era hora de levantarse y preparar el desayuno para su compañero y el pequeño que dormía al otro extremo del pasillo lo suficientemente lejos para que su actividad nocturna que había comenzado hace unos días atrás, no lo despertara y causara curiosidad al niño.

Saco todos los instrumentos e ingredientes necesarios. En un caldero coloco a calentar algo de aceite para los huevos y tocineta. Encendió la cafetera para preparar el café de Su-san, lavo algunos platos y los coloco en la mesa de la cocina donde solían tomar el desayuno. Saco el cartón de leche de la nevera y luego busco el cereal en la alacena y lo puso junto a la leche para apresurarse a freír los huevos y la tocineta y servirlos cuidadosamente. Con el desayuno listo solamente faltaba que despertaran y mientras esperaba descansar un poco, observando por la ventana como el sol terminaba de salir.

no tardo mucho en que el mayor entrara en la cocina y lo viera observando por la ventana de esta, seguro viendo el jardín que seguro dentro de unos día florecerían indicando legalmente que ya era primavera. Camino con cuidado hasta encontrase justo detrás del menor y rodear su cintura suavemente con sus fuerte brazos.

El finlandés sonrió para sí mismo al sentirlo tan cerca que no tardo en voltearse para verlo de frente y sonreír aun más.

-muy buenos días Su- exclamo sonriente mientras posaba sus manos en los hombre del mayor.

-Bu`n dia- se limito a decir antes de dejarse llavar por sus impulsos de poseer los labios del menor con los suyos y fundirlos en un apasionado beso que el rubio no vio venir, pero el cual no rechazo. A pesar de la hora que era, el lugar donde estaba y que acababan de levantarse hace poco, el deseo de poseerlo y hacerlo suyo en el mismo instante era muy fuerte en el sueco, pero prefiero contenerse.

Después de unos minutos rompieron el beso a falta de aire y se contemplaron unos minutos más.

-su…ya el desayuno esta…..listo- dijo un muy sonrojado fin, señalándole la mesa donde estaba todo servido y recién preparado.

El sueco dio una última mirada a su "esposa" y a pesar de no poder demostrarlo, estaba feliz de que su amado fin se tomara tantas molestias para que él y el pequeño sealand estuvieran muy bien.

-No `ra nec`sario- dijo seriamente como siempre mientras era llevado de la mano a la mesa por el ojivioleta. Tomo asiento junto al menos y comenzaron a tomar el desayuno. No necesitaban hablar, con el silencio al momento de comer, vinieron sonrisas por parte del menor y a pesar de todo el silencio no era incomodo.

Sealand no tardo en bajar corriendo las escaleras, sufriendo ampliamente mientras tomaba asiento entre ambos.

-Buenos días desu yo- expreso el pequeño mientras servía la leche con su cereal. Desde que había sido "adoptado" por el sueco, su estado de anime era más alto de lo normal así que era más confiado y risueño que antes, ahora no había forma de que esa amplia sonrisa se esfumara de su rostro.

Los mayores le respondieron al niño, uno más serio que el otro. Una vez terminado el desayuno el finlandés limpiaba los paltos, el sueco lo observaba fijamente y el menor se arreglaba para salir a jugar en casa de Wy, su amiga australiana.

-Ya me voy desu yo!- grito el más pequeño mientras bajaba de nueva cuenta corriendo la escaleras, llegando al lado del más dulce de los mayores, quien lo abrazo cariñosamente; no por nada era Santa.

-cuídate y no te metas en problemas- exclamo este rompiendo el abrazo a lo que el niño asentía. Este sabiendo que del más grande no recibiría algo igual, se limito a mirarle sonrientemente mientras se colocaba su sombrero.

-Nos vemos desu yo- dijo por última vez antes de salir de la casa

La casa volvió a estar en silencio pero para nada incomodo, el finlandés ya estaba acostumbrado a que el sueco no hablara mucho, como con simples miradas expresaba todo y si para el ya era fácil entender toda palabra que el mayor emitiera sin necesidad de que este repitiera, era natural que eventualmente aprendiera a leer sus miradas como si de un libro se tratara ya que muchas de estas decían más de lo que él podría decir y le llenaba de satisfacción el hecho de ser el único ser del planeta que lo entendiera al 100%.

-T` am` Tino- susurro el mayor mientras rodeaba amorosamente la cintura del menor y depositaba un dulce beso en el cuello de este. Era curioso que aunque a Berwald le costaba pronunciar todas las palabras, nunca se equivocaba con su nombre, ¿extraño verdad? en fin.

Tino ante esto cerró el grifo para evitar malgastar el agua ya que estaba lavando los platos y se giro para poder ver su rostro; que si bien antes lo asustaba y aterrorizaba, ahora le encantaba contemplarlo.

-Este no….. es un buen lugar- se limito a decir muy apenado colocando ambas manos en el pecho del más alto.

-No `mport`- dijo serio el ojiazul marino proclamando de nuevo los labios del menor, adentrándose en su boca y jugando con la lengua de este.

-pe….pero si…llegan….. Den y Norge?- pregunto el ojivioleta después de romper el beso por falta de aire; su respiración era agitada y eso excitaba al más grande.

-`s nuestr`c`sa- volvió a besar a su amado jugando con su lengua y mordiendo su labio inferior. Sus brazos mientras lo atraían hacia el posesivamente. Para profundizar el beso el finlandés rodeo el cuello del sueco con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia él. La diferencia de altura era más notable en estos momentos así que para comodidad de ambos cargo a su "esposa" de la cintura hasta sentarlo sobre la mesa donde momentos antes habían tomado el desayuno y dejo rienda suelta a que sus traviesas manos se deshicieran de la ropa de su amante. El menor no se quedo atrás y comenzó a quitarle la camisa con algo de dificultad causada por la ansiedad que sentía en ese momento. Su piel ardía con cada caricia y los besos se intensificaban cada vez más. Una vez los torsos de ambos quedaron al descubierto, el sueco volvió a cargar a su "esposa" y este como por instinto rodeo la cadera del más alto y con sus brazo rodeo su cuello, besando lo y jugando con el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda. Lo cargo hasta la sala para recostarlo en el sofá y deshacerse de ese molesto pantalón que cargaba el pequeño.

Ubico sus piernas a ambos lados del cuerpo del mayor mientras este recorría su cuerpo dejando besos, mordidas y ligeras marcas tras su paso. Los gemidos del oji violáceo se hacían más constantes y sonoros, cosa que le encantaba al sueco y lo excitaba aun mas; en momentos como estos, donde podía ver cuántas cosas le producía a su amado con solo un rose, poder ser el único que viera esa imagen tan vulnerable de su finlandés, sentirlo temblar y acercándolo cada vez más, escucharlo gimiendo su nombre, era lo que más lo hacía feliz.

Dejo por un momento sus labios ya hinchados y empezó a dejar un camino de besos que empezaba en el cuello y se detenía en el bajo vientre del menor para poder sacarse sus propios pantalones que empezaban a molestar de sobremanera, una vez eliminado el último obstáculo junto sus bóxer, regreso a la boca que había dejado desatendida y que no paraba de soltar gemidos.

El calor de la habitación aumentaba y el cuerpo que se encontraba apresado entre el sofá y su amante demandaba más atención de la que recibía, pero aunque el otro lo sabía muy bien prefería hacerlo sufrir un poco más, quería sentir cuanto lo deseaba a él y solo a él, un poco más.

Se deshizo del bóxer del chico de ojos violeta y mientras una de sus manos tomaba la del finlandés y lo besaba, su otra mano se encargaba de darle atención al órgano más sensible de su "esposa" haciendo que su cuerpo se arqueara debió a la sensación tan placentera que cada toque producía.

Su amado "esposa" ya estaba preparado así que el sueco dedico una última mirada al suplicante rostro del finlandés que tenía en sonrojo al rojo vivo y los ojos llorosos deseando ya el clímax; así que se introdujo sin previo aviso en ese lugar donde ya había entrado antes por primera vez hace ya mucho días y que ahora disfrutaba profanar cuando quisiese.

Comenzaron un vaivén de envestidas que le robaban un suspiro o un gemido tras cada estocada al menor. Ambos cuerpos estaban bañados en sudor y los gemidos y gruñidos llenaron la habitación. Con la última envestida llegaron al final, el mayor viniéndose dentro de su amado y este ultimo entre ambos cuerpos.

Berwald se dejo caer al lado de su Tino, su "esposa" a el cual amaba y lo abrazo posesivamente, acto que causo una sonrisa en el menor ya que, al final así era como había comenzado todo, un abrazo mientras dormían después de huir de casa de Dinamarca, el comienzo de su largo viaje juntos. Un abrazo que les cambio al vida y que ahora se dedicaban constantemente.

Tino agradeció que aun quedaba mucho para la llegada del pequeño Peter así que se acurruco un poco en el abrazo que le brindaban y tomo una pequeña siesta, estaba agotado. Así que el mayor lo dejo dormir, después de besar cuidadosamente la frente del menor, removió un mechón de cabello que evitaba contemplar muy bien su rostro.

-T` am`- le susurro al oído por última vez antes de verlo siendo vencido por el cansancio. Se levanto con sumo cuidado, gracias a dios se encontraba al borde del sofá, se coloco sus pantalones y cubrió el cuerpo de su chico con una manta que busco en el armario de la sala. le encantaba verlo dormir, era lo más relajante del mundo, sobre todo por el hecho de que su amado Tino siempre dormía con una sonrisa en el rostro, era la imagen mas pacifica y acogedora que el sueco vio en su vida.

Así era él y ese era el motivo suficiente para amarlo como lo amaba; Tino Ancio para ser de él y de nadie más, lo entendía, lo cuidaba y lo amaba, ¿Qué más podría pedir? Pues solo una cosa, que todo fuera así para siempre.

Y para su suerte así será

-Fin-

_espero que les haya gustado... veré si subo otro mas en unos dias...junto con un nuevo capi de otro fic que ando publicando_

_recivo tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, virus O.o ok eso ultimo no porque no podria seguir suviendo fics T_T_

_pero bueno see yaa_


End file.
